


Dog Days

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Black Hayate: post 108, his mate and his pups (doesn't have to be from his pov, just would love to see a story abut him and the unnamed, white dog in the photo seen in the anime).  I don't think you'll get a better summary than that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SonjaJade).



> Disclaimer: I named the dog. Therefore, not mine.  
> A.N.: Thanks to CornerofMadness for her edits on this.

X X X

Riza wasn’t surprised to see Winry at the café, considering they had a standing date to meet when they were both in East City at the same time, but the sight of the young dog sitting next to her chair wasn’t at all expected. Greeting Winry and taking her seat across the table, Riza cocked her eyebrow. “So? Who’s your friend?”

Winry sighed. “I found her at the clinic.” Reaching down, she rubbed the dog’s head. The dog responded with an open-mouthed grin. “The kids around the neighborhood said she’s been hanging around for the past few days. I’ve asked, but no one will claim her.”

“It’s a common occurrence,” Riza said as the waiter came over to take her drink order. After she placed it and the young man walked away, she turned her attention back to the dog. “Will you take her back home to Rezembool with you?”

Winry grimaced. “I can’t! She’s a sweet dog, really.” The dog, as if she knew she was being discussed, lolled her tongue out even farther. “But,” she sighed, rumpling the dog’s ears, “Den’s gotten cranky since she’s older. She doesn’t like other dogs on her property any more.” The fondness in her voice belied Winry’s irritation. “So I’m trying to find someone to take her here. I wish Gracia and Elicia lived closer. Elicia would love her. She’s already house trained, she’s smart,” Winry stopped mid-sentence. “Girl, shake hands!”

The dog raised her paw, slapping it into Winry’s palm.

“See? It’s not the only thing she knows, either.” Winry sighed. “She walks perfect on a leash, she lies down and rolls over, and knows how to play dead. She likes everyone.”

“She’s really a perfect dog for someone,” Riza said musingly.

“She is.” Winry turned pleading eyes to Riza. “Do you know anyone who might be willing to take her?”

Riza sighed, and held out her hand for the leash.

X X X

Winry had been right. The bitch seemed like a very good dog; quiet, attentive, and obedient. Those qualities were good in soldiers and dogs, both. Bringing her home to meet Black Hayate had been a bit nerve-wracking. Riza knew her dog, but this bitch was a stranger. And Riza didn’t really know dogs well. Hayate had been her first. She hadn’t had one as a child, and had never really considered having a pet and being in the military as two things that went together. While Riza didn’t actually believe in luck, she did think she’d been fortunate with Hayate. Now, she had a strange, nearly adult dog if she was correct, and the only place she could keep the bitch until she could figure out a good way to introduce them would be the place she walked up to now.

Opening the door, Roy blinked, first at her, then at the dog. “Well. To what do I owe this surprising visit, Hawkeye?”

“I have a proposition for you, sir.”

His eyebrows shot up and his mouth curled.

Riza narrowed her eyes minutely. “Not that type of proposition.”

Roy sighed, an exaggerated droop of his shoulders and wave of his hands accompanying it. “Of course not, Lieutenant. Would you like to come inside?”

X X X

It took only a few minutes to convince Roy to keep the dog. Well, Riza didn’t particularly expect it would take long; he was, after all, as eager to be trained as Black Hayate. Extracting a promise to meet her at a specific time in the park later that day, Riza left the bitch in Roy’s hands and went to collect Hayate for the introduction.

X X X

“Don’t take her off her leash,” she’d warned Roy, “I don’t want her running away.”

Fortunately, he listened.

Unfortunately, the collar on the bitch wasn’t tight enough, and she twisted right out of her collar, escaping when Riza approached with Hayate. Riza would’ve laughed at Roy’s astounded expression if she wasn’t worried about the bitch. “Girl!” She raised her voice, “Come!”

The white bitch danced her front feet and her eyes rolled white. Roy was closer, but he knew even less about dogs than she did. He whistled and called, but the bitch didn’t pay any attention. Riza caught up to Roy. “Flanking maneuver, Lieutenant?”

“It might frighten her more.”

“Is she frightened?” Roy studied the bitch. “She’s not running any farther away.”

“She’s not coming any closer, either.” Black Hayate whined, his curling tail waving slowly. Riza looked down at him. He glanced back up at her, then turned his attention back to the bitch, making a funny sound deep in his throat. Riza pursed her lips, making a decision. “Hayate, bring her back.” Bending down, she released the clasp of his leash from his collar. “Go!”

Hayate tore off, kicking up grass. He didn’t race directly to the bitch, making a wide arc. He stopped abruptly, barking. The bitch turned his way and Hayate’s tail wagged harder. He dropped so his chest was nearly on the ground, his haunches high above his head. The bitch cocked her head. Hayate barked, a high-pitched, silly sound.

“Is he playing?” Roy asked. Riza decided not to notice he cocked his head at the same angle as the bitch.

“I think he’s trying to attract her attention.” She started to take a step, but the bitch turned her head, focusing on her, and Riza halted. She didn’t want to scare the dog back to the automail clinic. It was all the way across town, and dogs and city traffic never were a good mix. “If he keeps her distracted, maybe we can catch her.”

“You are aware that dog can run circles around us?” Roy sighed, hard enough his bangs flapped up. “The things I allow you to talk me in to.”

Riza bit back the comment of if he’d checked the bitch’s collar, they wouldn’t be in this situation, but she hadn’t checked the collar, either. She watched as Hayate charged the bitch, a head-on assault that suddenly veered to the left of the bitch. Hayate’s tail was stretched out in a line behind him. He made another arc, swinging back toward the bitch, who turned to watch him. This time, when he approached, she set her weight back on her haunches, smacking at Hayate with her front paws. He veered off, returning in a smaller circle, dropping suddenly back into his kowtow, tail waving enticingly.

The bitch couldn’t resist, pouncing at Hayate. The two dogs roared at each other, all sound and fake fury, as they raced around the sward of the park. Roy folded his arms. Riza bit her lip. The dogs made a lot of noise, but their wild racing had a purpose – Hayate was bringing the bitch back to Riza. She took the bitch’s leash from Roy, crouching down, waiting with the patience she’d honed as a sniper.

Hayate flung himself down in front of her, panting heavily. The bitch pounced on him and Riza grabbed her ruff, looping the leash around her neck until she could get the collar in place.

“Well, that was easy,” Roy said.

Riza felt her temple throb but she managed to croon, “What a good girl!” Rubbing the bitch’s head, she relaxed when the dog leaned into the caress. The collar tightened easily around her neck and Riza took a few minutes to sweet talk the dogs, making Hayate squirm in delight and the bitch wag her tail and swipe kisses across Riza’s face.

“So, what are you going to do with her?” Roy asked, crouching next to her to ruffle Hayate’s chest fur. He widened his mouth in a smile, flopping onto his back so Roy would have better access.

“Winry said she couldn’t find an owner.” Riza grasped the bitch’s cheeks, meeting those almond-shaped eyes. The bitch didn’t turn away from her look, though her tongue stuck out in a foolish manner. “I suppose I’ll have to keep her until I find a better home.”

She was happy Roy managed to restrain his amusement to a strangled snort.

X X X

The telephone jangled at the other end of the line, someone picking up on the fifth ring. “Rockbell Automail,” Edward’s breathless voice answered, “how can I help you?”

Riza felt nonplussed to hear his voice answering the Rockbell telephone line, despite his marriage to Winry. “Good afternoon, Edward.”

“Lie – Capt – Riza?” He stammered over what to call her. “Wait, I’ll get Winry. She’s in the shop, but she could use a break.”

“Wait, it’s you I wanted to speak to,” Riza said, before he could drop the receiver.

“Me?” Suspicion laced his voice. “Why me?”

“I understand Winry’s dog passed away a few months ago.”

Edward sighed, a heavy sound. “Yeah,” he said, low and quiet. “Den…at least it happened in her sleep. She was fine the night before, but she didn’t wake up when we called her for breakfast.” There was a note of a child’s heartbreak in his voice, and Riza had to steel herself to the sound of it.

“I know this may not be a good time to offer,” she said, when she was sure she could keep her words steady, “but I find myself with a litter of puppies who could use good homes. Elicia is going to take one, and I’ve found homes for most of the others, but no one seems to want the runt.”

“The runt?” A dry humor ran through his words.

“She is very clever, but also very small. Almost half the size of the largest pup. I think,” Riza looked down at the tiny creature, cradled against her chest. “I’m sure she’d be a good dog for you both.”

Edward laughed, and Riza imagined him shaking his head. “All right, all right. I have an appointment with the East City University next week. I’ll swing by and pick up the puppy. Don’t tell Winry, though. I’d like it to be a surprise.” His voice went somewhere between exasperated and tender. “She could use a pick me up. So, next week. Thursday? I’ll swing by your office and pick up that puppy.”

Riza smiled, chucking the pup under her chin. “Thank you, Edward. I know you’ll give this girl a good home.”

He chuckled in response. “Like you gave Fubuki a good home. Winry was so glad you took her.”

Surveying the kitchen floor, covered in ripped newspapers and puppy puddles, Fubuki asleep on her side and Hayate letting the biggest puppy attack his feet, Riza couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad I did, too.”

X X X


	2. Puppy Not-Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Riza asks Roy for a favor  
> Note: This chapter was written for CornerOfMadness.

X X X

“Why do I have to babysit?” Roy frowned at the little mite of a dog, worrying his shoelaces.

“Because you’re not scheduled for any meetings this morning, and Edward will be by shortly to pick up the puppy.” Riza leaned down to pat the pup’s haunches. If she wore anything other than a military uniform, she’d be giving him a great view. As it was, the high collar and black t-shirt hid all but her most womanly curves. Roy mentally cursed Grumman for not approving his request for miniskirts.

“I don’t want to put up with Edward.” Roy made a face. “He’s going to brag about his family, and it’ll be like Hughes all over again with the photographs and talking about his wife and how cute his kids are.”

The fact she smiled fondly didn’t mean she was cutting him any slack. “You know you enjoy it. Keep the puppy for Edward. Try not to rile him up too much. Or yourself.”

Scoffing, Roy bent over to scoop up the puppy, setting the chewing little beast in his lap. “I guess it’s all worth it if we get the house to ourselves again.” He arched his eyebrows. “What say tonight, we go for a long walk, come back, and put the dogs to bed early?”

“We’ll see.” Riza turned to leave him and the puppy alone with each other. “If you’re good and don’t cause anyone any trouble.”

“Wait, are you talking about me, or the dog?” Roy shouted at Riza as the door to his office closed behind her. The puppy yapped and attacked the braid hanging from his lapel. “You’re going to be a helluva lot of trouble,” he grumbled, pulling the braid free of those voracious little jaws. “This better be worth it.”

X X X


End file.
